familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marshall County, Iowa
Marshall County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 40,648. The county seat is Marshalltown. The county was formed on January 13, 1846 and named after John Marshall, Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court.Courthouse History—Marshall County, Iowa Marshall County comprises the Marshalltown, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. In 2010, the center of population of Iowa was located in Marshall County, near Melbourne. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * Iowa Highway 14 * Iowa Highway 96 * Iowa Highway 146 * Iowa Highway 330 Adjacent counties *Hardin County (northwest) *Grundy County (northeast) *Tama County (east) *Jasper County (south) *Story County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 40,648 in the county, with a population density of . There were 16,831 housing units, of which 15,538 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 39,311 people, 15,338 households, and 10,460 families residing in the county. The population density was 69 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 16,324 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.44% White, 0.93% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.78% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 6.03% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 8.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 15,338 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,268, and the median income for a family was $46,627. Males had a median income of $33,809 versus $24,063 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,176. About 7.10% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.30% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Albion *Clemons *Ferguson *Gilman *Haverhill *Laurel *Le Grand *Liscomb *Marshalltown *Melbourne *Rhodes (Previously named Edenville)http://freepages.family.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~solongago/pi2270.htm *St. Anthony *State Center Unincorporated communities *Bangor *Dunbar *Green Mountain *LaMoille *Quarry Townships *Bangor *Eden *Greencastle *Iowa *Jefferson *Le Grand *Liberty *Liscomb *Logan *Marietta *Marion *Marshall *Minerva *State Center *Taylor *Timber Creek *Vienna *Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Marshall County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Marshall County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Marshall County, Iowa References External links *Marshall County government's website Category:Marshall County, Iowa Category:1846 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1846